Dirty Little Secret
by deansbabygirl1967
Summary: You can't ever really go back to not knowing what it sounds like when your best friend falls apart. Set mid season 8 in the bunker. Strong M for all the right reasons. Destiel lovins.


**Author note: hi, hello. Little one shot that popped into my head as I was writing a longer story – one that I will hopefully post shortly, once it's completed and typed.**

**Please review – good, bad, ugly – let me know what you thought.**

**I don't own the characters. I just use them to escape reality from time to time.**

You can't ever really go back to not knowing what your best friend sounds like during climax. Not really. Even when you drown yourself in alcohol. Even if you retreat into music in headphones. You can't stop the memories of the night playing on repeat. Can't not feel the phantom touches.

But Dean is damn sure going to try.

So Dean is _not_ going to glance over at the angel while Sam is talking about the possibility of a case. Not even a covert glance.

Okay, maybe one quick look. But only at his face. Totally innocent thing to look at.

And then his perfect, grabbable ass.

Dean looks a little while longer, as if he could develop xray vision to see through the trench coat to the lithe body underneath. Catching himself, Dean looks back to Cas' face. The face with a furrowed brow and concentration distorting his smooth features.

"Thoughts Dean?" Sam asks. Dean startles and adjusts his eye line, his face as blank as he can make it.

"What's that?" Dean asks, staring intensely at Sam. Willing his eyes not to flit to the brunette standing behind his brother. Sam raises his eyebrows but looks back to the computer.

"A string of deaths in Mason Ohio. All of the victims collapsed at the same spot in the woods. You in?"

"Wha... yeah. Yeah." Dean clears his throat, "Sounds strange." Dean looks down to his shoes, "Yeah, let's go."

"Dean," comes a deep voice, "You seem hesitant." Dean's head snaps up, finding Sam's face quickly but not before glancing for a millisecond at the angel.

"I"m fine," he says too harshly, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning would probably be best. Get some sleep before taking on... whatever this is." Sam shuts his laptop and stands, walking past Cas and pausing to clap Dean on the shoulder before walking down the hall.

"Dean," Cas starts, meeting Dean's eyes.

"Probably should get some shut eye. You know, really... uh... recharge the batteries. Big hunt. Need... sleep..." Dean forces his eyes to look away from the deep blue orbs in front of him. He decides he's not going to let anything show on his face, even though his hands are twitching at his sides to reach out to Cas.

Nope. He does not want to hear his name whispered from angel lips. Not. At. All. Doesn't need to kiss those rosy lips. Dean rubs at the back of his neck with his hand, fighting to keep himself from bending the brunette in front of him over the...

"Sleep. Okay. Night. Okay." Dean stutters. He backs away, bumps into a table, moves to the side to skirt around the chairs, all the while facing Cas. He watches his face get progressively sadder. Dean makes it around the corner to the hallway and power walks to his room, roughly slamming the door behind him.

"Holy fuck." He breathes out, realizing in that moment that his jeans have seemingly tightened. He blows air out of his mouth. 'Anything else. Anything but trench coats. Baseball. [I have some balls he can play with]. Kittens [I just want to nuzzle into his neck and make him mewl]. The color red [the color his ass will be when I'm done with him].' Dean bangs his head against the door in frustration. "Son of a bitch."

He needs to hear Cas fall apart again.

Dean yanks the door open, hellbent on finding the angel, only to be pulled up short by a body right outside his door.

"Cas." Dean breathes, his eyes hungry. Cas looks remorseful, staring up at Dean through his eyelashes.

"I didn't mean to... It was foolish to think you would care for me. I knew your penchant for short term rendezvous. I had no intention of making you uncomfortable." Dean grabs the angel's tie and pulls until Cas is flush against his lips. Dean kisses him, possessively, hungrily. Cas is hesitant but willing, opening his mouth to invite Dean in. Dean needs more than this and pulls back slightly to press his forehead against Cas', still clutching the tie.

"Show me how much you want it." He says, "Let yourself go." Cas roughly shoves Dean into the room, pushing him until his knees buckle and he falls on the bed. Cas turns and closes the door gently, locks it, and crosses the room in five steps to straddle Dean. They kiss violently, passionately. Cas winds his fingers into the hair at the back of Deans hair as Dean tugs Cas' coat off his shoulders. Dean tries to sit up but Cas forces him back down, breaking the kiss to tug at Dean's tshirt. Dean raises his hips up to assist, earning a moan from Cas. The angel grinds down onto Dean who throws his head back and growls.

Cas runs his fingers along Dean's ribs roughly while kissing and nibbling on his neck. Dean chuckles at Cas' enthusiasm until Cas presses his thumbs into Dean's hip bones. That shuts Dean right up and he grabs onto Cas' thighs. He makes up his mind in that moment to let the angel take the lead. At least until Dean can't wait any longer, at which point he'll flip them over and fuck Cas into the mattress.

Cas pulls back and makes quick work of his button down before tugging Dean's tshirt off. Cas kisses his way down Dean's torso, licking at his nipples before working his way down, down, down, to Dean's pants line. Cas licks and nips his way along, just above Dean's belt line. Dean bucks his hips up, unable to control himself for a moment and Cas chuckles as he unbuckles Dean's pants. Cas licks his way down Deans member before returning to circle his tongue around the head.

"Cas, come on. Don't be a tease." Dean pleads. Cas looks up at Dean, now gripping Dean's thighs.

"What is it you want me to do, Dean?" Cas returns to licking up and down Dean's shaft.

"I... mmm..." Dean moans. Cas grins wickedly. He takes his head into his mouth and places one hand on the lower half of Dean's member and twists. Once, twice, three times Cas twists his hand back and forth, sucking harder as he does.

"Cas, fuck!" Dean almost yells, sitting up

"Dean?" Cas asks innocently, save the evil gleam in his eye. Dean sits up and grabs Cas' face, pulling him up to straddle once again.

"You need to not have pants on." He says and Cas nods. Dean flips them to place himself hovering over Cas and makes quick work of removing both their pants.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first thing Dean is vaguely aware of the next morning is a slight flutter of wings and a wind gust. A light flips on and Dean squints his eyes.

"Rise and..." Sam's voice trails off. Dean grunts and opens one eye. Sam's mouth is gaping open , staring in shock at Dean. Dean glances around quickly at the destroyed bedroom.

"It's not what it looks like." He volunteers, sitting up and tugging one of the mussed sheet over his morning wood. "Sleeping naked is supposed to... uh... improve memory. I read it in a magazine somewhere." Dean rubs his finger and thumb over his eyes and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Huh." Sam says. "And what did that magazine say about having angel feathers spread all over your bed?" Dean visibly swallows then coughs. He clears his throat.

"You know what, just don't. I don't want to know." Sam backs out of the doorway and walks towards the kitchen. Dean turns and starts to brush the feathers onto the floor, smiling a small smile remembering the previous night.

"Oh and Dean?" Sam yells from down the hall, "It's about fucking time."


End file.
